Nurp-Naut
|code=(none) }} Nurp-Naut (infant side Nurp, elder side Naut) is an Orbiton Mixel. Description Personality Nurp-Naut has two personalities: Nurp, his two-eyed side, has the mind of an innocent toddler, and Naut, his cycloptic side, has the mind of a wise elder. Naut is very smart, but Naut suffers from forgetfulness that hinders this ability. He is also sometimes accident-prone. Nurp has a tendency to act like a spoiled brat when he does not get his way, and Naut has the tendency to fib on certain situations; something that Nurp will quickly call him out on along when fighting with each other sometimes. Physical Appearance Nurp-Naut has a white body with a black collar in the middle, and two golden triangular parts on both side. He has yellow-green arms with small golden hands, and a yellow-green underbite with two teeth pointing up. He has a grey face with one dopey eye, and a white highlight surrounding the head, and two points with red tips, and a black antenna. He has two white feet with one yellow-green toenail on each. He also has grey eyelids, and a set of two eyes and lights at the back of his body. Ability Nurp-Naut can fly with his jetpack and Naut is very wise. In his tantrum fits, Nurp's voice can grow to near-demonic levels of deepness. During these, when he bangs his fists, he can send out shockwaves that cause large objects to lose their gravity. He has the ability to give Mixes that he is in more than one personalty and voice. Biography Early life Not much is known about Nurp-Naut's early life. He lived throughout his life with two personalities, and got into plenty of accidents. During bedtime, Nurp demanded Rokit to tell him a bedtime story. So, he told him the story of the Glowkies, scaring him. As luck would have it, the Glowkies visited just after, causing the Orbitons to launch into a botched mission to defend themselves. First adventures During an abduction of the Infernites via their Ship-Space, he found himself as part of a Max battle to defend himself, though he and his brothers later befriended the Infernites and introduced himself and his brothers to them. While giving a tour of Orbitopia, Nurp interrupted Naut, calling him out on lying about the safety of the dome. When Nurp threw a tantrum over not getting Crater Tots and being forced to take a nap, he ended up causing a series of events that shattered the dome. At the welcome picnic, Nurp happily supplied Oxy-Juice at it and ended up Mixing with Meltus to rescue it from a Nixel. When it seemed like the Glowkies were attacking, he teamed up with Burnard to defend himself. However, once everything was cleared up, he joined them for a cave rave. When Flamzer's story revealed him not existing in it, Naut switched to Nurp and began to cry. ("Mixel Moon Madness") Further adventures At one point in time, Nurp-Naut joined Globert and Burnard in their ship-space to explore Outer Space. ("Mixed Up Maze") Nurp-Naut had also attended a special convention with his Orbiton brothers, fellow alien tribe the Glowkies, and new friends the Infernites. At it, he competed in quite a few events. ("Mixels Convention Craze") Nurp-Naut was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Memorable Quotes Nurp *''"Nurp want crater tot!"'' -Nurp, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Juice juice, me missed you! Bad Nixel!"'' -Nurp, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Hee, hee, hee!"'' -Nurp, Mixel Moon Madness *''"That's you, silly planetoids." ''-Nurp, Mixel Moon Madness Naut *''"We'll pass."'' -Naut, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Tell the kid a story!"'' -Naut, Mixel Moon Madness *''"We assume they want to steal our souls and eat our entrails."'' -Naut, Mixel Moon Madness *''"I just made a meteor in my spacesuit!" ''-Naut, Mixel Moon Madness Set Information Nurp-Naut was released as part of the Series 4 Mixels sets in the February 2015 product wave. His product number is 41529 and he contains 52 pieces. Background Information *His name is a pun on the word "astronaut". He has a jetpack, and a space helmet, which are both similar to what real astronauts use. *He was one of the first Series 4 Mixels revealed, and was also the first Orbiton revealed. Trivia *He has the same feet as Lunk in LEGO form, but they differ in the cartoon. *Nurp-Naut is the first Mixel to have two words in his name separated by a dash; the second known one (thus far) being Vaka-Waka. They are also the only Mixels to have multiple personalities. They both have three eyes and two faces. *His jaw is placed much lower on his body in his LEGO figurine than on his animation model. This is likely because of his helmet getting in the way. Also, strangely, his jaw is black in the set while it is lime in the animated model. His jaw also uses the same piece as Magnifo's. *He has the least amount of pieces of the Orbitons. *His preliminary artwork showed his one larger eye. However, it is still used on the LEGO site, but not on the physical packaging. *He is the only Orbiton to not have jointed arms, black hands, or the fire LEGO brick for the fire of his jetpack. *He is the first Mixel to use a differently printed eye piece for his cycloptic eye. Kamzo, Turg and Wuzzo would later use the same. *Thanks to his two faces, he is the only Mixel seen in the cartoon to have more than one static image, with each one showing off a different face. *He has the biggest helmet of his tribe. His helmet covers all of his head except for his jaw. *He is very similar to Good Cop/Bad Cop, a character from ''The LEGO Movie,'' another theme, as they both have two split personalities that change by spinning their heads around, and they both have a tendency to argue with their own personalities. They both also have separate names for their personalities. *He is the shortest Orbiton. *His personalities, as well as others, treat his opposite personalities as separate entities. *Naut has a Yiddish accent, a common stereotype of old men. Nurp is the only Orbiton without an accent. *He is the first character to have a child voice actor, and the first Mixel to have two voice actors. ** Various foreign dubs of the episode continue this tradition, giving Nurp a child voice actor as well. *The white section of his spacesuit somewhat resembles a diaper, possibly in reference to Nurp being a baby. *His spacesuit appears to be a separate article of clothing from his body. *Despite having a lower jaw, he has no visible mouth. Instead, his jaw simply moves up and down when he speaks. *He is the first Mixel to canonically be in a specific age group. In his case, he spans two separate ones. *Nurp is shown to be afraid of the dark, similar to Zaptor and Volectro. *Only Nurp is technically playable in Mixels Rush, as the Naut side of Nurp-Naut's head is never seen. Behind the Scenes Nurp-Naut was first revealed as a character in the Mixels franchise on July 27, 2014 at San Diego Comic-Con International, and only his LEGO set was shown. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *Mixel Moon Madness Merchandise Games *Who's In The Mix *Mixels Rush Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Niksput: Mixels in SPAAAAACE!! Puzzle **Mixed Up Maze **Mixels Convention Craze Sources and References External links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:2015 Category:Series 4 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Alternative Designs Category:Mixels with the least pieces Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Flying Category:Multiple personalities Category:Rotating Heads Category:Mixels with multiple faces Category:Covered eyes Category:Flat Eyes Category:Three eyes Category:Deep voices Category:High-pitched voices Category:Mixels With An Accent Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Two teeth Category:Underbite Category:Jointed Feet Category:One toe Category:Alien Mixels Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Elders Category:Mixels who resemble Humans Category:Mixels with jetpacks Category:Mixels with Lights Category:Moon Mixels Category:Shortest Mixels Category:Smart Mixels